cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamahiriya (1st)
The Jamahiriya was a concept in the minds of Ksehersonos and Al Ashtraki long before it became a reality, and as such, many believe it to have a solid ideological and spiritual base that will shape it in its future. Combining the founders' mutual religious and political beliefs to create a system of governance for an alliance, the Jamahiriya was born. The alliance's foundation was created with the aid of the works of prominent real-life Islamic Socialists, such as Muammar al-Qaddaffi of the Libyan Arab Jamahiriya and Dr. Ali Shariati of the Islamic Republic of Iran. In the process, similarities between the political and economic ideology of Socialism and the religious and spiritual message of Islam were enhanced, and the Jamahiriya has stated that it wishes to show how they both urge people to aid our fellow man wherever possible, and to make the world a better place for all people to live, regardless of such meaningless things as race, gender, and sexuality. Significant Events On 10 October 2008, the Islamic Consultative Assembly of the Jamahariya severely ammended the Charter of the Jamahiriya. The flag was also changed, with a plain red-white-green tricolor becoming the official flag, the former official flag becoming the flag of the triumvirate. On 19 November 2008, Ksehersonos and Al Ashtraki, the two founders of the alliance, left the Jamahiriya to join Vox Populi. Dictatorial power was temporarly vested in Tahai, the President, until such time as emergency elections could be scheduled. Charter of the Jamahiriya Article 1: Statement of Purpose Article 1.1 Jamahiriya, Arabic for "Republic for the People," is an alliance based on Islamic Democratic Socialism. Our primary sources of inspiration are the Holy Koran, Hadith, and the works of prominent Islamic Socialists such as Muammar al-Gaddaffi and Dr. Ali Shariati. Article 1.2 Jamahiriya aims to be a homeland for all Muslim peoples, not just those of a Democratic or Socialist ideology. All of our Muslim Brothers and Sisters are welcome in the Jamahiriya. Article 1.3 Our government is a representative democratic system headed by the Brotherly Leader and Guide of the Revolution (our political leader), the Supreme Leader (our religious authority), and the President (our representative of the masses), all of whom are elected in a free and fair election. Article 1.4 The Islamic Consultative Assembly is our legislative, judicial, and electoral body, comprised of all Jamahiriya members. Article 2: Islamic Consultative Assembly Article 2.1 The Jamahiriya is ruled by the Islamic Consultative Assembly. Each member of the ICA has one vote. All full members of the Jamahiriya are guaranteed the ability to vote within the ICA. Article 2.2 Every member of the Islamic Consultative Assembly has the ability to propose the following; #Legislation #Offensive Wars #Initiate a vote of no confidence in a member of the Triumvirate or a Minister #Expulsion of individual members from the alliance Article 2.3 To become law, legislative proposals must receive the support of a simple majority (50%+1) of all votes cast. Article 2.4 Declarations of war and constitutional amendments must receive the support of a super majority (67%+1) of all votes cast. Article 2.5 A vote of no confidence in a Minister or Triumvir requires a 50%+1 majority to remove him/her from office. A vote to expel an individual member from the Jamahiriya requires a 67%+1 majority. Article 2.6 All votes on legislation, votes of no confidence, trials of individual members, and offensive wars shall last three days (72 hours) or until it becomes a mathematical impossibility for the proposal to fail. Article 3: Executives Article 3.1 The Jamahiriya shall have three Executive powers, of which will be formed a Triumvirate, alternately referred to as the Council. Article 3.2 The political leader, representing the socialist ideology, shall be known as the Brotherly Leader and Guide of the Revolution, alternatively, Brotherly Leader, or Guide. Article 3.3 The religious leader, representing the Muslim faith and Shari'ah law, shall be known as the Supreme Leader. Article 3.4 The popular leader, representing the masses of the ICA, shall be known as the President, alternatively, the Prime Minister. Article 3.5 Any legislation passed with at least a 50% majority in the ICA must be signed by two members of the Council to become law. Article 3.6 Any proposal to amend the Charter of the Jamahiriya with at least a super majority (67%+1) in the ICA must be signed by two members of the Council in order to be put into effect. Article 3.7 The President, Supreme Leader and Brotherly Leader shall serve a term of one month, and there shall be no limit put on the number of terms a President, Brotherly Leader, or Supreme Leader is allowed to serve. Article 4: Elections Article 4.1 Nominations for elections begin three days (72 hours) before the 1st of every month. Article 4.2 Elections shall begin on the 1st of each month, and the polls shall remain open for three days (72 hours). Article 4.3 In the case of no candidate receiving a majority of votes, a run-off election shall be held. Article 4.4 Every member of the Islamic Consultative Assembly can nominate themselves to be a Minister or Triumvir. #In the possible event that there are no nominees for a Ministerial position, the Islamic Consultative Assembly shall act as a collective Minister. #In the possible event that there is only one nominee for a position of Minister or Triumvir, they must still go through the ICA with a majority of “in favor” votes. #It is not allowable for one person to hold multiple governmental positions, except in times of severe inactivity or low membership, to be determined by the ICA through a simple majority vote (50%+1). Article 4.5 Ministerial and Triumvirate terms shall last for one month, until the time of the following election. Article 5: Ministries Article 5.1 The Foreign Ministry shall be headed by the Foreign Minister, and is responsible for establishing embassies and friendly relations with other alliances. The Foreign Minister can appoint official Jamahiriya Diplomats to serve under him. Article 5.2 The Economic Ministry shall be headed by the Economics Minister, and is responsible for organizing trade circles, aid chains, tech deals, and economic guides for new players. The Economic Ministry controls the Jamahiriya State Bank, the Financial District, and Al-Gaddaffi Street. The Economics Minister may appoint a Deputy. Article 5.3 The Immigration Ministry shall be headed by the Immigration Minister, and is responsible for masking new members of the Jamahiriya on the alliance forums and moving application threads to the correct forums. Article 5.4 The Ministry for Jihad of the Sword shall be headed by the Chief Mujahid, and is responsible for the organization of the Jamahiriya military, called the “Jaish al-Mahdi,” as well as assigning targets during wartime and writing instructional war guides for new players. The Chief Mujahid shall appoint three Major Generals who will organize Divisions. Article 5.5 The Ministry for the Propagation of Virtue and the Prevention of Vice (MPV) shall be headed by the Chief Muttawa. The Mutaween/Jamahiriya Guards are henceforth responsible for the mentoring of new members, censoring the forums for haram material, reporting to the ICA on spies, ghosters, and inactive nations. The privilege of joining the ranks of the Mutaween will only be given to those who receive the endorsement of at least two members of the Triumvirate and the approval of the Chief Muttawa. Treaties Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pacts * The Popular Front, signed with the Union of Democratic Communist States Treaties of Amity * The Peace Keeping Coalition, signed with the Socialist People's Army Treaties of Dual Membership * The Fraternal Accords, signed with the Union of Democratic Communist States Treaties of Non-Aggression * The Abrahamic Pact, signed with the Christian Coalition of Countries Category:Jamahiriya Category:Leftism